<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>罚恋 by 寒橘柚 (hanjuyou)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405371">罚恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjuyou/pseuds/%E5%AF%92%E6%A9%98%E6%9F%9A'>寒橘柚 (hanjuyou)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjuyou/pseuds/%E5%AF%92%E6%A9%98%E6%9F%9A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>缘起➡特朗普：我和金正恩相爱了！<br/>本来觉得这篇同人不方便发在AO3；且后期嘤嘤怪退出，和其他同好不算愉快。最后还是选择发在这里留作纪念，修改了语句不通的部分。题目是我起的。<br/>作者：寒橘柚/杀啾户徒生./嘤嘤怪/小脏脏<br/>2020年4月10日于lofter评论区。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump, 普次方</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>罚恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>某年某月某日，刚刚从朝鲜出访回来的唐纳德坐在办公室看文件。此时专线电话响起，他很快接起来：“Hello,Donald Trump speaking.”</p><p>“你又骚了，小唐尼。”电话那头弗拉基米尔冷笑一声，“马上滚到克里姆林宫，把你的衣服脱了。”by 寒橘柚</p><p>“才不！！我和正恩相爱了。”小唐话一说出口就想起他们曾经在纽约酒吧的疯狂一夜。“总统先生……派专机来会节约大把时间。”by 杀啾户徒生.</p><p>弗拉基米尔很快乘坐专机，来到白宫椭圆形办公室压住了唐纳德。“和谁相爱，唐尼？”他在唐纳德耳边呼气。“……疼，”弗拉基米尔欺身而上：“唐尼，今天我们玩些新花样。”by 嘤嘤怪</p><p>“……什么新花样？”唐纳德一边带着哭腔，一边推搡着身上压制他的弗拉基米尔。“不要玩太过，明天还有行程呢。“面对在他之上霸凌他的弗拉基米尔，他不禁怀疑起过去军校时的体能训练。该死的，他当时就该多练练而不是在商界夜夜花天酒地。by 杀啾户徒生.</p><p>“啊啊……要去了……”唐纳德正快被快感淹没，弗拉基米尔突然停下身下的动作，身体上的空虚让唐纳德难受得紧，“干嘛啊？”唐纳德不满的叫道。“来玩新花样啊，坐上来自己动。“弗拉基米尔恶劣的笑道。“不要~”唐纳德缠着弗拉基米尔撒娇道，“还想不想要？”弗拉基米尔说道，“想要就坐上来自己动。”by 小脏脏</p><p>唐纳德早就没了体力，两腿颤抖着，蹭着肉棒咬着唇，缓缓跨坐了下去，穴肉饥渴地绞缠，他深深喘息着，试图抬腰吞吐肉棒，但效果不佳。“……哈啊你动一动……太慢了。”唐纳德眼角带着泪像只猫儿伏在弗拉基米尔胸前，“你和谁相爱了，嗯？唐尼？”</p><p>“啊……弗拉基米尔，我不认识金正恩，我啊……”弗拉基米尔终于得到了他满意的答案，抬腰一顶，顶出了一串呻吟。“乖~”他一手抚着唐纳德的翘臀，一手护着他的脑袋，翻过身，开始新一轮的翻云覆雨。by 小脏脏</p><p>“宝贝，你觉得朝鲜应不应该被制裁呢？”by 寒橘柚</p><p>“瓦洛佳，你酸了。”唐纳德没有正面回答，与生俱来的自信是他一直坚持下去的支撑。他不怕因为这些狗屁政治他的瓦洛佳会拒他于千里，也不怕自己可能会沦为这个世纪最白痴的赌徒。他愿意的，为了他的瓦洛佳。”如果是弗拉基米尔为了唐纳德这么干的话，那我乐意至极。”by 杀啾户徒生</p><p>“你的话可真多，宝贝。”弗拉基米尔说，他身下的动作一直没停，“反正联合国已经宣布了对朝鲜进行制裁，继续加大制裁我估计也没什么，习近平和安倍晋三应该不会反对，你说呢？”唐纳德的蓝眼睛里满是泪水，弗拉基米尔粗暴地吻去了它们，“真应该告诉所有美国人，他们的总统到底骚到了什么程度。”by 寒橘柚</p><p>“啊……你不就好哈啊……这一口吗？”唐纳德圈着弗拉基米尔的脖子，把腰抬高。“不过，宝贝……你真要在床上……啊……跟我谈政治。”“怎么？我们不是在干总统该做的事情，谈政治谈哲学。”“那我勉强，哈啊，把他理解成弗拉基米尔总统的……情趣好了。”唐纳德很配合地调笑。意乱情迷之间，从对方的红唇里吐出的任何句子都像极了勾引。by 小脏脏</p><p>唐纳德配合着弗拉基米尔将双腿勾在他的腰间，粉嫩的穴肉勾引着男人往更深处探索，弗拉基米尔一次次挺身而入，身下的人尖叫着，尾音还打了弯，尽数融入到弥漫着色气的空气里。</p><p>“啊……那里……不嗯啊”唐纳德已经被蹂躏得吐不出完整的话了，腿也从弗拉基米尔的腰间滑落，意识模糊地吐出些淫言秽语，止不住的浪叫。“宝贝，这么爽吗？”“弗拉基米尔拍了拍唐纳德的屁股，“早知道……哈啊，应该让你多吃吃醋了，俄罗斯总统~”by 小脏脏</p><p>“嗯？是吗？”弗拉基米尔停了动作，顺势先捏住对方的下颔。“My secret sweetheart.”唐纳德听到这个昵称咬紧牙关暗骂俄罗斯混蛋，但听了弗拉基米尔的言语刺激，后穴还是不由得紧缩。弗拉基米尔自然感受到了他的异样，狠狠撬开他的牙关，带着旧茧的手指毫不留情地禁锢住舌尖。“你要记住，唐纳德只能由我来榨干。”此时弗拉基米尔已经明白这些年缺失的东西是什么，他要的不是春宵一夜意乱情迷的虚言妄语，他要的是总统唐纳德对他的绝对服从。by 杀啾户徒生.</p><p>唐纳德用嘴唇含住了弗拉基米尔的手指，舌头已经灵活的从指间穿过，轻轻的吮吸着，舌尖顺着指尖，从关节到达掌心，在掌心打着圈，弗拉基米尔当然感受到了那柔软的触感，淫乱的模样让他不禁幻想起自己的肉棒在唐纳德嘴里吞吐的模样。“Daddy~”唐纳德话音刚落，就感受到弗拉基米尔明显的颤抖，没人比他更懂这个男人了，几乎清楚他的所有敏感点，于是唐纳德笑着说：“Daddy，我由你主导~”继续讨好着这个掌握他身体的男人。by 小脏脏</p><p>弗拉基米尔可不会轻易饶他，他用带着旧茧的手使劲捏了捏唐纳德的乳头，并日坏心眼的在上面磨了磨牙。巨大的刺激使唐纳德几乎化为一摊水。“Bitch，给我离那个胖子远一点。难道苏联的波波沙满足不了你？”他低吼道。by 寒橘柚</p><p>“Daddy，饶了我吧，我再也不敢了。唐纳德最后哭累了，就睡着了。弗拉基米尔觉得他今天已经得到了足够的惩罚，便不再继续。他知道那个小贱人现在需要睡一觉了。然后他帮助唐纳德做了一些清理，给他盖好被子就离开了。第二天，唐纳德强撑着又酸又疼的身体，开始他的行程。有媒体指出，特朗普总统今天讲话又大舌头了，还有人猜想他是不是中风了云云，白宫发言人拼命辩解说总统只是嗓子发干。是的，被弗拉基米尔总统折腾的发干。</p><p>后来，联合国宣布对朝鲜加大制裁。再后来，金三胖收到了一封没有署名的俄语恐吓信，信里警告他离美国总统远一点。</p><p>在一场举行于符拉迪沃斯托克（海参崴）的会晤上，弗拉基米尔和金正恩互赠礼物，弗拉基米尔送了金正恩一套手工制作的镀金玻璃杯具，以及一把宝刀。金正恩当场送了对方一柄朝鲜长剑作为还礼，弗拉基米尔送他的东西代表什么意思，他永远不会知道。by 寒橘柚</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>